


Salut

by YouMeandObsession (you_me_and_obsession)



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_me_and_obsession/pseuds/YouMeandObsession
Summary: "Il était une fois quelqu'unQuelqu'un que tu connais bienIl est parti très loinIl s'est perdu, il est revenuOnce upon a time, someoneSomeone you know wellHe left very farHe is lost, he has returned"Morse, he will always come home to Jakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Salut by Joe Dassin. Footage from Endeavour, X Company (Jack is exceptional in this series) and London Spy (one of the best mini-series ever).
> 
> Lyrics translation: (not by me, btw, so any mistake is not mine. I don't speak French lol)
> 
> Hi, it's me again  
> Hi, how are you?  
> The time seemed too long  
> Far from home I've thought of you
> 
> I have traveled far  
> And I'm tired  
> Make me a good coffee  
> I have a story to tell you
> 
> Once upon a time someone  
> Someone that you know well  
> He left very far  
> He is lost, he has returned
> 
> Hi, it's me again  
> Hi, how are you?  
> The time seemed too long  
> Far from home I've thought of you
> 
> You now, I've changed a lot  
> I've made ideas  
> For you, for me, for us  
> Foolish ideas, but I was mad
> 
> You have nothing more to say to me  
> I'm just a memory  
> Maybe one that's not too bad  
> Never more will I say to you
> 
> Hi, it's me again  
> Hi, how are you?  
> The time seemed too long  
> Far from home I've thought of you


End file.
